Pinned
by Nimindir
Summary: Jack and Ianto are alone in the hub. Whatever shall they do? Rated M for a reason, don't like don't read.


Ianto was working filing papers when he felt Jack's arms wrap around him, his warm breath on the back of his neck sending shivers down his spine.

"Evening gorgeous," he whispered as he kissed Ianto's neck. "Been thinking about you all day." Ianto sighed, leaning into Jack, enjoying the moment. Jack worked his way Ianto's neck with great relish, sucking gently beneath his jaw and running his tongue along the edge of his ear. He suddenly bit down hard on his earlobe and ianto yelped, spinning around to face him.

"Jack-" he started, quickly silenced by the other's lips crushing into his. His tongue probed for entrance and it was given, dominating his mouth as Jack tasted every inch of him. They broke apart, panting heavily. "Jack," Ianto said again, breathily, much different from last time.

"Ianto," Jack said back, smiling. He leaned in again and kissed him gently on his cheek. "I couldn't keep my mind off you today. Watching you around the office all day..." he leaned in with his whole body, running a hand down Ianto's abdomen to his growing erection. "I kept thinking about all the things I could be doing to you."

Ianto stood up sharply. "Not- here, Jack, we shouldn't-"

"And why not? Everyone's gone home. It's just us here." Jack spread his arms and gave one of his grins. The one that always meant he was going to get his way.

Ianto edged away and Jack followed, placing his hands on Ianto's hips and stepping in close. Ianto moved and Jack would match his actions, crowding him ever so slightly until Ianto's own steps brought his back against a wall. Jack kissed him again as their bodies came together, grinding their erections against each other as he moved his hands to cup his ass. Ianto gasped and Jack caught his lower lip between his teeth, biting gently. He slipped one hand beneath his waistband to stroke one warm cheek. Ianto moaned as jack kneaded with his strong fingers, bringing their groins together more strongly as the need built up inside him. Ianto was panting heavily, beginning to thrust his hips slightly, grinding their dicks together as he clung to Jack for support.

Jack undid the buttons of Ianto's shirt, got impatient halfway through and tore the last few to reveal his smooth pale skin. His skin was shining with sweat, and Jack went to work immediately licking and sucking his way down Ianto's chest. He reveled in the salty taste of his skin as he made his way to a nipple. He kissed it gently first, gently sucking it into his mouth as he flicked it with his tongue. He worked the other nipple with his fingers, stroking and pinching as his tongue slipped out to circle around his nipple then suck it back in and brought his teeth down on it. Ianto gasped and arched away from the wall, mouthing Jack's name. He repeated this treatment on the other nipple, as his fingers went to work on the first. He licked a line down his belly, dipping his tongue in to his naval and working the area with nips and kisses as he undid Ianto's fly and pulled his trousers down just enough to expose his ass.

His hard, throbbing cock needed no encouragement to spring free, having been painfully straining against its restrictions for some time. Jack licked a glistening bead of precum from the tip of his dick, and Ianto moaned and bucked his hips. Jack brought his tongue back to Ianto's engorged member, running it down along the top of his shaft and coming back along the bottom, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock before taking it in his mouth.

"Jack!" Ianto cried out, burying his fists in Jack's hair as Jack sucked him. Ianto moaned in loss when Jack took his mouth away for a moment, just long enough to free his own considerable length and slick up some fingers, then the mouth was back. Jack took him all the way to the base, humming softly as Ianto grunted and moaned above him. His breaths were coming in short gasps as Jack's head bobbed rythmically, fisting his own cock as he sucked on Ianto's. He slipped a finger into Ianto's ass and he gasped, tightening his grip in Jack's hair and thrusting harder into his mouth. Jack's finger eased in and out, keeping the rythm of his sucking, then he added a second finger. Ianto moaned, thrusting back onto Jack's fingers as he pushed them deeper, probing. He bent his fingers just so and Ianto screamed, hips bucking sharply. Jack slid his fingers almost all the way out, then all the way back in again, stroking and scissoring as he went. Ianto was gasping unintelligible nonsense, giving little yelps every time Jack's fingers stroked his prostate, and a loud cry when a third was added. Ianto was out of his mind with lust, his legs no longer supporting him as Jack sucked his cock and fucked him with his fingers. Then the fingers were gone as Jack straightened, pushing Ianto's back against the wall once more.

"Do you still want me to stop?" He whispered into his lover's ear.

"God, no! Jack, I want you," he gasped, running his hands up underneath Jack's shirt to stroke his chest.

Jack pressed his whole body against Ianto's, pinning him roughly against the wall. "How much do you want me?" he purred, kissing him. Ianto could taste himself on Jack's tongue as his mouth was thoroughly searched and dominated, their rock hard dicks grinding together between them as Jack's hands roamed. He brought his hands to Ianto's ass, kneading his cheeks and pulling the other closer to him. Ianto clung to Jack, kissing him, tasting him, loving the feel of every last bit of bare skin touching him.

Jack broke away. "Tell me how much you want me."

"Jack, please-" Ianto gasped, reaching for his hips. Jack grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the wall above his head with one hand. "Tell me," he breathed into Ianto's ear. "I want to hear you say it."

"Jack, I want you-" he gasped as Jack's fingers entered him again, gently probing upwards. "Want you-" he panted.

"Go on," Jack prompted, sucking on his neck.

"I want you inside me, Jack," he gasped, thrusting down on the fingers. "God Jack, I want you to fuck me."

Jack dug his fingers into his ass with one hand as he added another finger with his other, and Ianto cried out. God, how many did the man have in him now? Three? Four? Ianto couldn't tell as Jack pushed them in and out "Give me more. Tell me what you want me to do to you." He nipped Ianto's earlobe. "I've been thinking of what we could be doing all day, surely you can come up with something?"

Ianto squirmed beneath his hands "Fuck, Jack, I... I want your cock. I want your cock inside me and I want you to fuck me right now."

Jack smirked as he brought his hands underneath Ianto's thighs and lifted him, wrapping his legs around him. Ianto locked his ankles together behind Jack's waist as his lover took his dick in his hand. Ianto moaned as Jack's hand worked his shaft, barely feeling the one on his ass until he felt the cock it was guiding enter his hole.

He cried out and arched his back as Jack slowly slid all the way inside him. He felt stretched and filled in a way too delecious to describe. Jack moaned too as Ianto's hot tight ass closed around his dick. He had been waiting for it so long he was barely able to keep from cumming right there, but he held on. A hand supporting each of Ianto's hips, he pulled out until only the head of his cock was still inside him, then rammed all the way back in. Ianto screamed and Jack cried out along with him, his face buried in Ianto's shoulder. He pulled out again and thrust back in, again, and again, and again. Ianto fisted his cock while Jack used his hands to knead his ass, holding him still against the wall to fuck him hard, both crying out with every thrust as Jack pushed into his velvet heat and hit his prostate each time. Their thrusts sped up, their cries got louder, increasing in need. Jack could feel his climax building and caught Ianto's mouth in a final intense kiss, forcing his tongue in past his lips and fucking his mouth as he thrust once, twice, three more times and shot his hot cum deep in Ianto's ass. Ianto screamed with Jack and came all across his bare chest, as Jack's legs slowly gave out and they slid down the wall. They sat there, panting heavily, Jack still inside Ianto as they kissed deeply in the afterglow. Ianto could feel Jack's cum inside him, hot, liquid, leaking out his ass around Jack's cock.

"Did you like it?" Jack breathed to his lover. Ianto could only nod breathlessly, his cock still twitching. Jack pulled out of him gently and Ianto made a small noise, followed by a sigh. He could feal the loads of hot cum inside him slowly sliding from his ass, turning him on intensely. Jack bent his head down and spread his tongue against his chest, slowly moving to lick up the globs of Ianto's cum. He wasn't halfway done before Ianto was hard again, panting heavily and rolling his hips forward.

"God, Jack-"

"Shh," Jack shushed him as he brought a hand to Ianto's groin. He gently stroked his balls as he brought his mouth down to suck on him again. It didn't take much before Ianto was cumming again into Jack's mouth, and Jack swallowed all of what was given. Ianto could barely feel anything after that, leaning against the wall like a ragdoll breathing as if he'd just run a marathon. He felt amazing. Better than he ever had in his life. Jack collapsed beside him, panting, apparently of the same mind. They sat there leaning against the wall for some time before Jack helped straighten their clothes and supported him down the hall to his quarters. Jack guided him to his bed where they spent the rest of the night.

...oO0Oo...

So, there's my second fanfic ever. I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out, I worked on it bits at a time for a couple weeks instead of rattling it off in about an hour like the last one. I went over this one a couple times, tweaked the sexy scenes, and generally just tried to make it something that I'd want to read myself. Please R&R!

I love this couple so much because honestly, considering Gwen walks in on them in Jack's office in one episode, it's quite likely that a situation like this did indeed occur at one point. Watch season 2 again with that rattling around in your head, I'm sure you'll see plenty of occasions it could be slipped in...

Considering adding a second chapter to this one. Or maybe moving on to another show. I'm thinking superheroes. 


End file.
